


We Fly High

by youcallitadude



Series: Bechloe Family Shenanigans [13]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Kids, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallitadude/pseuds/youcallitadude
Summary: Beca and Chloe's two kids have been driving them crazy because of the whole social distancing thing. They decide to enjoy an edible one night after the kids go to bed.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Family Shenanigans [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	We Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hey!! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. Finally a new story and not one that is a re-upload. It has been a while since I wrote something so I'm a bit rusty. I just wanted to write something light and funny. This story mentions cannabis use in the form of gummies. If that is not your thing, I totally understand. I have a bunch of other stories within this little world that you can check out! Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Feel free to follow me on tumblr. You can leave me a prompt, talk about Bechloe, or just stop to say hello! My tumblr is @you-call-it-a-dude. Love and appreciate you all. Enjoy!

Beca and Chloe stared down at the two packages of single gummies on their counter. One was peach flavored and the other one was watermelon. They had been stuck in the house for over a week now. The whole COVID-19 situation has gotten pretty serious in New York and they are following the strict social distancing guidelines to a T. Beca and Chloe have enjoyed this extra time together and, unlike most couples, haven’t actually driven each other crazy. On the other hand, their almost five and almost three year-olds are driving them absolutely batshit crazy. No matter how long they spend running in the yard, or doing super fun activities like baking or painting, it doesn’t stop their kids from being almost intolerable at some points. Beca and Chloe get it though. Their tiny humans are going just as stir crazy as they are and they don’t understand what is going on. They don’t see their little friends a school and at daycare, they don’t get to go grocery shopping with Beca, or get their little fingers painted with Chloe every month. They have been extra patient through every tantrum, which seems to last longer and longer as each day go by. 

Today just seemed like an extra difficult day. Frankie and Callie argued about everything. Frankie was extra opinionated over what movie they watched, Callie screamed bloody murder when Frankie took the color chalk she was no longer using, and eventually both were getting mad at the other simply for just looking in their direction. By dinnertime, hair was being pulled, hands were thrown, and Beca and Chloe both had to intervene before someone got body slammed. The night ended with Beca taking Frankie into the living and Chloe bringing Callie into the upstairs bedroom to spend the rest of the night apart. Beca and Chloe each talked to their respective kid, letting them know how they were feeling was okay and hitting their sister was not. They tried to encourage both kids to come talk to either of them if they started feeling sad or angry, but whether or not they actually absorbed it will be something they will have to see. They got each child ready for bed and both girls gave each other a hug and an apology before getting tucked into bed for the night. 

During this whole shit show, Beca had been texting Stacie about what was going on and Stacie said she was going to pick up from her dealer today and would drop something off for her and Chloe in the mailbox. After arguing about payment, Beca sent Stacie money and by 8:30pm Beca looked out their peephole to see Stacie sprinting back to her car wearing a mask over her face. By 10:00pm both kids were asleep and Beca and Chloe found themselves staring at the gummies. 

“How much do we take?” Chloe questioned, picking up the tiny package of the peach one and trying to see if there’s any instructions. Beca just shrugged.

“I texted Stace like forty-five minutes ago, but she hasn’t texted back. Should we each just eat a whole one?” Beca questioned. It had been a while since they smoked and edibles were not their thing to begin with. “100mg doesn’t seem like a lot. Fuck it. Let’s just each eat one”

“I call watermelon!” Chloe shouted before snatching the watermelon gummy from Beca’s paws.

“Bro, you suck!” Beca whined. They both tore their little pouches open and popped their gummy in the mouth. They both made a face in disgust. Chloe did her best to chew as fast as possible, whereas soon as Beca got the sour coat off the gummy she just swallowed it whole. “It tastes so bad.” Beca shuddered. Chloe nodded in agreement, slamming her hand on the counter as she swallowed it. 

“I guess we just wait?” The two girls made their way into the living room and decided to try and watch a lighthearted movie. Neither of them had the chance to watch Tiger King yet, so they signed into Beca’s Xbox and got onto their Netflix account and started the show.

//////////

Forty-five minutes and one episode later, Beca felt like she had melted into the couch. She had her mouth hanging slightly open and was squinting at the TV because she was just so…confused. They were only one episode in and it was a lot. She kept running her tongue over her teeth, silently checking to make sure they were all there because one character in particular made her paranoid (but no judgments were made). She looked over at her wife and it seemed like Chloe was having just as difficult of a time. She was sitting with her legs crossed, but she was kinda just leaning off to the left. It was almost as if she couldn’t support her head. Chloe kept licking her lips and she could practically hear the cottonmouth from across the couch. She whipped her head over in her direction and gave her a glare.

“You sound like a goat, dude.” Chloe perked up a little at Beca’s sentence.

“Ooooh. Goat cheese sounds really good. Let get some snacks.” 

Chloe pulled herself off the couch in what felt like slow motion. Beca followed suit and they made their way to the kitchen, Beca doubling back to pause the show before it continued. Beca whipped open the fridge door as Chloe stumbled her way through the kitchen, humming the tune to whatever song Joe Exotic had sang in the first episode. She opened up the cabinets and all of their chips and crackers came tumbling out. Chloe doubled over in the type of laughter where no sound comes out.

“Shhhh! Shut the fuck up!” Beca whisper-yelled. Chloe began to dry heave, making a loud, hyperventilating type noise come out of her. “Why are you so loud?!” She whisper-yelled again, deepening her voice at the word loud. Chloe crossed her legs tightly as she continued to laugh. Two pregnancies definitely weakened her bladder and she was no state in mind to clean up her own accident. 

Beca had been searching for a snack for at least five minutes now. She was at that point where both everything and nothing sounded good. Chloe had pulled out all of the fixings for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and was bouncing to her own little beat while she spread the peanut butter. 

“Chlo, I don’t know what to eatttttt.” Beca said as she looked through the pantry.

“I think I’m gonna make myself two sandwiches.” Chloe said out loud to herself, doing a little dance as she pulled out more slices of bread. 

Beca was like 98% sure her wife never meant for her to hear that and that Chloe was in her own little world right now and not paying attention. She could feel her laughter beginning to bubble in her throat, but she clenched her jaw and sucked in her cheeks because Beca knew once she started, she wouldn’t be able to stop. Then Chloe would start and the neighbors would file a noise complaint. 

“What’s your issue?” Chloe asked as she stacked her sandwiches on a plate. Beca could hear the laughter creeping up in her voice.

“Don’t look at me.” Beca turned her head, letting a few giggles slip past before composing herself briefly. Just as both Beca and Chloe were on the brink of losing their shit, they heard a tiny voice from the top of the stairs calling out for them. Their eyes widened and they stood still, hoping that maybe they were just hearing things. 

“Mommy!” Frankie shouted from the top of the stairs, singling Chloe out. Chloe cleared her throat and did her best to compose herself.

Whatdoyouneed, Frankie!?” She shouted back, cringing at how fast and high pitch she sounded.

“Frankie. Fran-kieee. Frannnn-kie. That can’t be a real word.” Beca whispered. Chloe brushed waved her hand, signaling for Beca to shush. The girls waited for a response. The four-year old “uhm-ed” from the top of the stairs shortly before finally talking.

“What you doing?” Both girls sighed in relief. They knew damn well they weren’t in the right state of mind to actually parent at the moment. They could do it, but it would just be reallllly hard. Lucky for them, their kid was suffering from fear of missing out and Beca knew just how to handle it.

“I got this.” She did the finger gun motion at Chloe as she walked to the bottom of the stairs. She put on her best firm voice her stoned-self could muster and shouted up the stairs. “You better get to bed! Don’t make me come up there!” Frankie took off running to her room, letting out a little shout as she ran off. Beca couldn’t help but laugh because she could hear her voice breaking and bouncing with all the little steps she took. 

//////////

Beca made her way back to the living room after making sure Frankie was back in her bed (from the bottom of the stairs, of course). Chloe had snuck back into the living room with her sandwiches and other snacks while Beca was trying to parent. She sat next to Chloe and stared at her two sandwiches, licking her lips.

“So you really gonna eat the two sandwiches?” She asked with a pout. Chloe narrowed her eyes at her and pulled her plate closer to her body.

“Bro. I’m gonna need you to leave me and my sandwiches alone. I literally share my food with you all the time. Let me eat my food.” Chloe said with slight aggression, but Beca could tell she was also holding back a laugh. Beca look at her baffled.

“So the truth comes out! I’ll get my own snack.” Beca huffed and walked dramatically out of the living room. She came back five minutes later with a little plate that had some cut up apples, oranges, and mangoes. It also had some grapes and little pieces of cheese. As she came back in, Chloe eyed her plate.

“Waitt…” Chloe whined. “You can have some of my sandwiches.” She held out her second sandwich (minus two bites). Beca turned her nose up at the sandwich and scoffed.

“Nope. I got snacks right here.” She settled back on the couch and pressed play. Not even two minutes later, she felt Chloe’s feet sliding towards her end of the couch and her toes poked her upper thigh. Beca let her head roll to the side, so she was facing Chloe. “What?”

“Can I have a grape?” Chloe ask quietly. Already attempting to sit up and reach for fruit.

“Bro. Let me eat my food. Bro. I literally share my food all the time.” Beca mocked in her ‘Chloe voice’ while also simultaneously extending her arm so Chloe can take some fruit. 

//////

An episode and a half later, Beca felt like she had melted into the couch once again. She was getting annoyed with herself because she felt like she literally had the biggest head in the world right now and her tiny neck was struggling to hold it up. Her phone began to vibrate multiple times on the side table next to her. She managed to hold her head up long enough to pick up the phone. Actually being able to see what everything said was a whole other quest in and of itself. After three minutes of struggling, she found that her phone three inches of her face and one eye closed was the best it was gonna get. 

Stacie (12:32am): I’m so late responding to this  
Stacie (12:32am): Do NOT eat the whole thing  
Stacie (12:33am): I ate half and was feeling it pretty hard.  
Beca (12:35am): Im gonna be so real with you. We each ate a whole one and I feel like my nose is gone.   
Stacie (12:35am): What do you mean gone? How long have you felt this?  
Beca (12:36am): It’s a recent thing. Within the last few minutes   
Stacie (12:36am): Tell Chlo?  
Beca (12:36am): She can’t know I’m trippin

////////

Chloe had been absolutely mesmerized by this show. It had everything she didn’t know she needed and as time went on, it just got weirder. She had been so engrossed in the show that she wasn’t really paying attention to any of her surroundings. She was pulled from the world of Joe Exotic by this weird sound. It sounded something like when one of her kids has a stuffy nose. That stuffed up nose sound mixed with a hint of a nose whistle. She scrunched up her face in confusion before looking to her left at her wife at the other end of the couch. Beca was half sitting/half lying on the couch. Her head and back were pressed against the back of the couch. She had her phone in her left hand, three inches from her face, and only one eye open. Her right hand was pinching the bridge of her nose. Chloe just stared at her wife for a moment. Just really confused as to what was going at the other end of the couch. 

“You good…?” Chloe asked cautiously. Beca looked up from her phone with her one open eye.

“Not gonna lie. A bitch might be struggling.”


End file.
